A Soul in need
by Ligthingtooth
Summary: Ryu finds himself troubled by nightmares as a soul seems to call out for him. what will he find when he finds out who is calling him, and how will this affect his clan?
1. Chapter 1

"Ryu Hayabusa!" A voice called out. The ninja Ryu turned around in the darkness. There was nothing to be seen, only the darkness and the void of anything else. Ryu's light green eyes scanned the darkness. He could clearly feel a strong presence, but to pinpoint was hard as it nearly seemed like the very darkness gave out the soul presence. He could also feel a weak presence of fiend souls as well, but he could not point out where in the darkness it came from. There was nothing to be heard but the wind that blew around him. He was dressed in his usual black tight ninja suit, and the black scarf moved around in the shifting wind.

"Dragon Ninja." The male voice called, summoning a powerful wind around the ninja.

"Genshin.." Ryu said low, recognizing the voice as well as the presence he felt around him, this time around.

"Dragon Ninja!" The voice called again.

Suddenly the darkness around Ryu came to life around him. Yellow eyes glaring at him angry. In the darkness it was hard to see anything but the eyes, but Ryu recognized some of the dark shadowy forms of lesser Fiend types he had faced before.

Drawing his sword, Ryu got ready. As the shadow fiends threw themselves over him, he unleashed one of his deadly spins and cut down any fiend that went to close. As the first group of Fiends fell to the ground in pieces, Ryu stopped his spin and entered the fight against the second group of fiends. Slashing and cutting any fiend that came close with ease, Ryu made his way through the ring of fiends.

Yet suddenly in the corner of his eye, Ryu saw that one of the fiends he had killed before were standing back up, and tried to attack him once more. Quickly slashing into him, Ryu cut the fiend in half, sending the two parts flying. Yet as Ryu stopped, he saw another two of the shadow fiends he had killed got back up, and came at him once more. Killing them of, with some quick strikes, Ryu turned towards the fiends once more.

Ryu's eyes widened as he saw that all the fiends he had killed before were back. growling low, Ryu lowered himself down and gathered all of his strength. As soon as the fiends came at him, he unleashed the power into one of his most powerful attacks. He jumped up as he was spinning his body around, his sword made the wind razor sharp and the wind blades slashed into the fiends around him, killing them of, as heads, half bodies and other body parts began to fly. As Ryu landed, there were only one fiend left, and Ryu let him have the worst of it. Slashing into the fiend with some good hard strikes, his last attack made the fiend fly upwards. Ryu jumped up, grabbed around the fiend and turned the fiend around, so that it was facing the ground. Then while still holding the fiend downwards, Ryu started to spin himself around, making the speed towards the ground deadly fast.

"Lets see you survive my Izuna drop!" Ryu growled to the fiend, just before the fiend landed head first, breaking the neck clean of. Ryu let go as all his weight had been used to force the fiend down. He landed on the ground, breathing a little strained as he looked at the dead fiend, making sure it was dead. Ryu had to jump away as he suddenly reacted to a new danger behind him. Landing once more, his eyes widened again as he saw the the ring of fiends was back. If it was a whole new group of fiends or if it was the group he had killed just a second ago that was back, he was not sure. Ryu growled as he got ready once more. As the battle broke out again, Ryu was making sort work out of them, but as soon as he stricked a fiend down, it got back up again a few seconds later.

Ryu hissed angry as he realized it would not be long before he would be over run. He had used up much of his strength pulling of the ultimate technicke and the Izuna drop, and the fiends gave him no breathers at all to regain his strength, as they kept coming back every time he striked them down.

"Dragon Ninja." The voice called again. Ryu could suddenly fell just were the presence was coming from, further into the darkness behind him. Disengaging from the fiends, Ryu rushed towards the presence as fast as he could, knowing the fiends were following just behind him.

Just as he was just a few steps away from where the presence came from, Ryu suddenly felt the sharp claws of a fiend slash open his back, sending him to the ground hard.

"Dragon Ninja." He heard the voice call once again.

Ryu bolted upright in his bed. In his right hand, he held a short knife, ready to defend himself from any intruder. Looking around quickly, he was breathing hard, his heart was racing and his body covered in sweat. Realizing that no one was there, and that it had only been a dream, he dropped back on the bed.

"Not again.." He sighed, as he tried to calm his heart and breathing. Resting his the back of his right hand to his forehead as he still held the knife in it. His back hurt like he could still feel the claws cutting their way through his skin.

These last few days, Ryu's nights had been terrorized by nightmares. Though the dream was not always the same, one thing were constant. The voice that kept calling him.

Ryu didn't really find it all that strange that he would be dreaming of a former enemy and the diseased leader of the black spider ninja clan. Not since these last few days, they had been resiving more and more disturbing news about this rivaling clan. Something big seemed to be up, as more and more news came about the black spider ninjas were on the move. What really worried the Hayabusa Ninjas, was the fact that more and more of the elders of the Black Spider ninja elders were being found dead.

Joe Hayabusa, Ryu's father and leader of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, meant that as the elder ninjas of the black spider clan was found killed, that there was someone trying to take over the leadership of the clan and that the elders were in the way of this. It worried his father as it would mean the man that tried to take over, would not let anything get in his way of victory. A most likely a cold hearted and evil man. In the long run, if this man took over as the leader, it would sooner or later become a problem to the Hayabusa Ninjas as well.

The hidden Hayabusa village had not yet still gotten completely back on it's feet, since the attack from the Black Spider Clan had befallen them some time ago.

The attack had been lead by the late Black Spider Leader Genshin and the greater fiend Elizabeth. They had burned the Hayabusa castle and severely hurt Joe Hayabusa, before stealing the demon statue and sett lose all the sealed up Fiends from Mount Fuji. Ryu had then traveled all over the world, taking down one by one the greater fiends as he followed them, trying to prevent them from resurrecting the Archfiend. During the travels, Ryu had faced of against Genshin a few times, and most of the best ninjas of the Black Spider Clan had been killed. In the end at the very top of Mount Fuji, Ryu had faced Genshin for what should had been the final time and killed him. Yet the fiend Elizabeth had gotten to him before he died, and changed Genshin into a fiend and sent him to face Ryu one last time.

As Ryu freed his spirit from the fiend curse, the two, that had before been bitter rivals, had earned each others respect before Genshin died away. After killing the resurrected Archfiend, Ryu himself had buried Genshin at the Black Spider graveyard in the holy mountain side. As the world once again had seemed safe and the two Ninja Clans had a chance at getting back on their feet, the bad news about the Black Spider Clan worried the Hayabusa Ninjas gravely.

Ryu guessed his dreams were nothing more than his worry surfacing in his unconscious. Yet he knew that he was looking at another night with little or no sleep. As his heart had finally calmed down and his breathing was once again stable, Ryu turned over on his side. Resting the arm holding the knife under the pillow and once again fell asleep. Ryu fell into a state of sleep were dreams would not come, but his sleep was restless, twisting and truing in his sleep, still hearing the voice calling him.

Early the next morning, Ryu was in the garden of the castle, meditating to calm his worried mind and rest his sleep deprived body. The castle was still being rebuild, yet no one was there yet, as it was to early. In only a half hour would the sun begin to rise and so would the ninja village.

Breathing slowly and steadily, Ryu had fallen into the deepest trance of the mediation and his mind were finally seeming to find some rest at long last.

Yet as Ryu fell deeper into the trance, his eyebrows started to twitch, as once again the feeling that he had in his dreams, returned and he began once again to hear Genshin's voice calling him. Finding himself unable to break free from the trance, Ryu battled with his inner self. Before his inner eye he saw the Mountain Fuji and was flying towards the great mountain. Looking down at it as his mind passed over it, he saw nothing special. The mountain lay as still as it should, yet his mind went closer and started to turn towards the graveyard of the Black Spider Clan. The closer he came, the stronger the terrible feeling grew.

Not fighting this vision anymore, Ryu were closing in on what seemed to be casing his nightmares. Passing over the swords that stood like gravestones over the men that once had wielded them, he looked around for just what was casing his dreams.

"Ryu Hayabusa.." Genshin's voice called low. Hurrying towards the voice, it seemed to grow stronger by each second.

"Ryu..."

"Ryu." A male voice said and suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, ripping him out of the trance completely. Ryu gave a startled gasp for air and looked up at who had his hand on his shoulder. Joe Hayabusa looked at his son worried. his hazel brown hair was bound up behind his head, and the tail waved in the weak breeze. he was dressed in his simple white suit.

"Father.." Ryu said gasping for air.

"Are you alright, son? You are up this early.." Joe asked as he painfully sat down next to him. His right arm was in a sling, and he had a lot of still healing wounds on his body. Ryu looked at him worried, remembering well how ill his father had been when he returned to the village after taking down the archfiend. Genshin had not gone easy on his father, and had almost killed him. Had it not been for Ayane and the others, his father may not have made it at all.

"Are your dreams still bothering you?" Joe asked worried, he knew well of his son's nightmares. Ryu nodded.

"I am beginning to believe there is more to these dreams, father. They seem to be coming when I am waken as well now." He said. His father's hazel eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Ryu looked at him for a second before truing his look towards the mountain.

"I am not sure, but there might to be something a miss up at the graveyard of the the Black Spider Ninjas. I keep seeing it in my dreams..." Ryu said and looked both worried and confused. Joe closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds.

"Then you should head up there and have a look. There might be something up there you need to find." Joe said and looked at his son. Ryu nodded before looking at his father.

"Will you be alright?" Ryu asked, not really wanting to leave the village and weaken the village defense anymore. The village defense had been badly weakened by the latest attack. If the Black Spider Clan were to attack now and he was not there...

"We will be fine.. We have our guard up, we will know if the Black Spiders will be trying anything." Joe said and smiled.

Ryu nodded and stood up. He cast a look up towards the mountain again, before he left to prepare for the travel up there and come to the bottom of the meaning of these dreams.

The trip there took him less time than he remembered it would. As he got closer, the feeling in his gut kept growing like it had during his vision.

Moving quickly and soundless upwards towards the graveyard, Ryu were constantly on the lookout for anything out of place.

Something he quickly found, when he suddenly picked up on the presence of a ninja. Jumping into cover, Ryu moved closer, silent and quick as a shadow.

He came to a stop as he stood above a younger ninja, hidden in the rocks. The ninja stood guard over the opening into the graveyard.

Ryu's light green eyes narrowed.

[A guard watching over a graveyard? Just what is he keeping a guard out for?] Ryu thought as he moved closer.

The poor guard stood and watched the road downwards, yet reacted way to slow when Ryu suddenly a swiftly landed behind him. The Dragon Sword put a quick and almost painless death to the ninja, as the head rolled away down the road, coloring a red stripe with his blood. Looking down to the young ninja's corpse, Ryu swung the blood of his sword and sheathed it. He looked around sensing for anyone else yet as he found one else there, he hissed low for himself.

Why were there a guard there at all? Had be been placed there so that something would not come out from the grave yard? Where he there to prevent any thieving from the graves? Or had he been making sure that one found out that something had already been stolen? Ryu knew that he would not find the answer here, he turned to the opening of the graveyard. The wind were blowing into the opening and Ryu could swear he heard a voice calling his name in the wind.

Ryu began to walk into the opening, now sure that he was alone. He moved slowly through the swords standing on their places marking their masters graves. Some of them were showing weak markings of rust beginning to form, thanks to the heavy rain they had just some weeks ago. The graveyard lay silent in the little wally and the wind blew over it in weak breaths, as only to lull the dead to sleep. Ryu looked around, not much had changed since he was last here, yet he wondered why the elders of the clan that had been killed, had not been placed to rest here. He looked back at the opening and found himself again wondering about the guard. Turing back to what was head of him, Ryu's eyes scanned the land. Nothing seemed to be wrong, yet the feeling was getting ever stronger. Moving on, Ryu stopped coming to the place he had been looking for. A special grave in the middle of all the others that were for a special warrior.

Yet all were not as it should be. The grave was still there, but the sword that marked who's grave this were, were missing. As were the sheath of it. Ryu growled as he moved closer, seeing still the mark in the ground where the sword had been placed. Around it there were a a group of foot prints, made in the ground as they had been there when it was raining. Ryu could tell that there had only one man on the grave itself. As Ryu looked at them and turned his attention again to the hole where the sword had been, the wind suddenly began to blow hard, nearly throwing of his balance and the there were a flash of white light blinding him. Ryu lifted his arms to shield his eyes from the light and closed them. He felt the wind blow around him hard for a few seconds before it calmed down, as well did the light. As the light faded, Ryu lowered his hands yet held one hand at the Dragon Sword ready to defend himself.

As the ligth finally went away Ryu looked around.

The area around him seemed like it once had been a place of beauty, yet now it lay dead and silent, like a great fire had ripped over it and left nothing behind. Great trees stood around the area, their bark stripped and their leaves gone. They stood like tombstones around a scorn land, the ground dark and filled with ash and sand, that whirled up in the cold wind, that blew rader hard over it. A small river had once crossed the land, now the only thing remaining was the imprint of it. Like the final stroke of a blade, like the land had been given it's death blow.

"So you are finally here, Ryu Hayabusa." A voice spoke up behind Ryu, making him turn quickly. Ryu had not sensed anything yet the one speaking were standing right behind him. Quickly giving himself some room, Ryu drew the Dragon Sword.

"Genshin.." He said and got ready.

"Oh lower your sword already. I am unarmed." Genshin said shaking his head slightly. Ryu looked at him for a second before putting the Dragon Sword back in the sheath.

Genshin stood tall and proud in front of him. He was dressed in his usual suit with the flames and the chain mail. His helm gave the impression of looking at a spider's head with its read jewels looking like spider eyes. His silver spiky hair poked out of a few openings, almost giving him the look of horns. Ryu looked at him. Indeed Genshin was unarmed, he had no weapons at all, his claws on his right arm were missing, not even the knifes he used to have around his thighs. To Ryu's surprise, before he remembered where he was, Genshin had two sharp pink eyes looking strait at at him. Last Ryu saw him he were blind on his right eye.

"You sure took your time getting here." Genshin said and walked past Ryu, looking over the land around them.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked not truing. Ryu looked at him but said nothing.

"This is what the soul worlds of those that get cursed by the fiends turn into." Genshin said looking over the dead land. Ryu said nothing, only looked at Genshin's back for a little before looking over the land.

"I heard even you were cursed once..." Genshin said and looked at him over his shoulder. Ryu didn't met his look, only looked past him.

"Why did you summon me here?" Ryu asked. Genshin lifted his head at the sudden hard words.

"As I am sure you noticed... My old sword is missing. Stolen from my grave." Genshin said and moved over to one of the dead trees.

"Stolen by a man that is now using it to kill my brethren." He cursed, closing his right fist and knocked it into the bare trunk.

Ryu's eyes narrowed, as he heard the hint of sadness in Genshin's voice.

"I know what you are thinking.. What does this have to do with me?" Genshin said and turned to him again. His voice back to as it used to be.

"My sword, as I am sure sure you know, uses the spirit of the one that wields it to increase it's strength. The stronger the soul, the more powerful the blade becomes." Genshin said looking past Ryu.

"What you probably didn't know, is that as it passes from hand to hand, it keeps a bit of the warrior soul of it's past owner. there by making it more powerful the more generations that passes." He said. Ryu's eyes narrowed for a second even more.

"Yes, even a piece of yours. The longer you use the sword, the more of you becomes a part with it.. witch as broth me here..." Genshin said, and made Ryu look strait at him.

"When I was changed to a greater fiend, the sword took up a good bit of my fiend soul and it cursed both the blade and my soul." Genshin said, cursing low to himself. As he did this, Ryu suddenly picked up on the presence of fiends. Looking quickly around, he saw their yellow eyes in the shadows of the little patch of land around them. Holding a hand to his blade, he turned his look to Genshin and saw how weakened he suddenly looked.

"We own you."

"You cant escape your fate."

"It's hopeless to keep fighting it." The fiends said as they came closer to them. Ryu's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized those words from some of his dreams.. This place were the same as had been in his dreams. He drew the Dragon Sword. Then just as the fiends hissed and closed in, Genshin stood up towards them.

The wind suddenly increased in strength and nearly blew Ryu over, before he regained his balance, yet the fiends around them ether got blown away or left quickly. As they all disappeared again, Genshin had to lean on the dead three, gasping for air.

"I don't know.. how much longer..." He gasped to himself so low that Ryu could hardly hear him.

"Longer until what?" Ryu asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looked at him. Genshin turned and looked at him before standing up.

"I had that sword for a very long time and now my soul is bound to the sword's fate. The sword can now, thanks to the power of the fiend soul within it, either be turned for good or evil. It all depends on who is wielding it. In your hands when I left it to you, your soul were powerful enough to use the power within it to turn it to good." Genshin said as it seemed his strength were slowly returning somewhat.

"As you left it, it was left with the feeling of peace, witch by my bond to the sword, leaved my soul in peace... but now that it has been stolen..." He said and cursed, slamming a fist into the dead tree's trunk.

"His soul is tainted with darkness and it fills up the hate in the fiend's soul, making the sword evil and it grows more powerful with each killing."

"And you don't know how much longer before you cant hold the fiends here back?" Ryu asked coldly, just looking at him.

"If I lose the battle here.. My soul will forever be lost in the darkness and hate of the fiends." Genshin said looking at the dead land around him. As he looked back at Ryu, a faint smile came to his lips.

"I know you think this has nothing to do with you, but if that man is allowed to take over the Black Spider Ninja clan, as he is trying to do, sooner or later he is gonna come after your clan and village. And then once again, your village will pay a high price." Genshin said. He was dead serious and Ryu looked around once more. The land lay silent and the wind were blowing weaker than it had been before.

"So where can I find him?" Ryu asked short. Genshin smiled faintly again.

"You will most likely find Mujou in Tokyo. He is after the one person that is standing in the way of him becoming the leader. After Mujou started to kill the elders, that person was moved to one of our hideouts to keep him safe." Genshin said and there was a hint of sadness in his pink eyes. Something that made Ryu's eyes narrow once again.

"Go to the Aoi building, he will be on the top floor. Mujou will not be far of." Genshin said.

"Mujou." Ryu looked at him and then nodded.

Then the light once more swallowed Ryu up and the feeling of the strong blowing wind took over. The wind deafened his hearing, yet he thought he heard a low 'thank you'.

Standing once more on the graveyard, as the light faded, Ryu looked around for any danger. Seeing he was still alone, he looked to Genshin's grave. His eyes narrowed for a second and he nodded. Turning away, he could hear the distant rumble of thunder coming closer. Just as he left the graveyard, the heavens opened up and the rain came down hard.

One lone black dressed ninja rushed through the night and storm. Fast as the bolts of lighting that cut through the sky above him, he vanished into the night

**So.. This is a story I did in march 2009. It was a challenge given to me by a friend on Deviantart.**

**I desited now to upload it here, becase this is a fiction I am really really pleased with. I feel this one you can really see how much time I spent while writing it, looking at gameplay, and studing the charaters to get everything right in the fiction.**

**some quick things;**

**the enemy in this fic will be the man Mujou witch means Ruthless, you will be meting him in the next part just wanted to explain his name right away.**

**also I entered a the place Ryu has to go to as the Aoi building. with will be a skyscraper that is as it's names suggest blue..**

**clever I know.**

**I hope you like it and please feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Lightingtooth**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu arrived at Tokyo around dusk. As the sun had begun to set in the mountains, Ryu hurried thought the town.

He knew better that to head strait to the Aoi building, getting a little information first would come in handy. Ryu knew just were to go to find the information he might need.

The old shop stood as a memory of a time gone by a long time ago as it stood between the skyscrapers and newer buildings. An old Japanese styled building, yet its sharp glowing neon sign told that it was still in drift.

Muramasa's, the sign said in the colors of neon green and red.

Ryu smiled as he stood outside of the shop. If anyone would know if the Black Spiders had made a move like moving someone important into Tokyo, the old man would know of it.

Ryu would not have minded having a shop like this of his own. He had always taken a great deal of interest in old Japanese things. Muramasa had often taken the time to teach him about things like that, during Ryu's childhood when ever Muramasa was in the village.

It was right around closing hours and Ryu knew they would be alone and able to talk undisturbed.

Slowly sliding the door a side, he entered through it and looked around. The shop seemed empty at first looks yet Ryu knew the old man has here somewhere. As he closed the door behind him a bell on the door rang.

"Hai hai." a voice called from a back room. Out of the room came an older man, dressed in a pretty simple suit. On his head he wore a scarf that were tied up behind his head. The man were quite small of height and as his look turned upwards to met Ryu's eyes, the white brows lifted themselves as he recognized the ninja in front of him.

"Well, I don't believe it. If it isn't Ryu." The old man smiled surprised. Ryu looked down at him and smiled faintly under his mask.

"Muramasa.." Ryu only said. The old man signaled for him to sit down.

"So what brings you here?" Muramasa asked, knowing that there would be something Ryu would be needing if he came to him.

"The Black Spider Ninjas.." Ryu said shortly.

"Yes.. They move around a lot these days." The old man said shaking his head.

"You seen them?" Ryu asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes it would seem the Black Spider Ninjas are split in two groups now.." The old man said sitting down. "I saw two groups of them fighting each other the other night." Ryu looked down into the floor thinking.

"Have you heard anything about the Aoi building?" Ryu asked. Muramasa looked at him for a second.

"Well I saw a larger group of Black Spider Ninjas heading there just a few nights ago.. but how did you know that were one of their hideouts?" He asked a bit surprised. Ryu's eyes changed slightly as if there were a hint of softness to them.

"I heard it from a reliable source." He only said before his eyes turned cold again.

"I was also told there was an important person to the clan that were broth there.."

"That would explain why they seemed so hasty.." Muramasa said striking his white beard. Ryu looked at him.

"You don't know anything about who then?" He asked. The old man shook his head.

"No.. no, that I do not, but that tells us that he must be very important, since they are keeping who he is such a secret. You should be careful if you are going after them." Muramasa said. Ryu nodded slowly.

"Have you heard anything about a man named Mujou?"

"That name on the other hand I have heard of." Muramasa said and seemed worried.

"Apparently the leader of one of the two groups the Black Spider Ninjas are now split into. From what I hear he is trying to take over as the leader of the clan, and has gathered a whole group of them under himself. The other group is trying to prevent this.

A power hungry and cold hearted man that will just as easily kill his fiends as his enemies for power.. and from what I also heard he has gotten hold of something that gives him great strength. Something big is gonna happen here in Tokyo, now that both groups of Black Spiders are here.." Muramasa said and the worry was clear to see on his face. Ryu nodded again. If this was correct and Mujou were in Tokyo. Then it would probably not belong before he was gonna go to the Aoi building to kill the person the other group of Black Spiders tried to protect.

"I have to stop him." Ryu said thinking, not knowing that he was talking to himself.

"Indeed, it would seem that Mujou person is gonna be nothing but trouble later.. but if you are heading out, then you would be needing a few things." Muramasa smiled and stood up before hurrying over to a corner in the shop where he had a lot of boxes.

"You cant go head to head against two armies of angry Black Spider ninjas without taking a few extra blades with you." The old man smiled as he looked up as Ryu came over to him.

"Aah." Ryu said, glad for Muramasa's help once again. The old man started to pull out a bunch of different weapons. all in witch he knew that Ryu knew how to wield well.

"So what do you want? the Kusari-gama? the Dragon Claw and Tiger Fang? or the Lunar staff?" The old man's eyes shined proud to show of the weapons he had kept for Ryu. Ryu smiled and took out the two weapons he had a feeling he would be needing apart from his Dragon Sword.

"Ah the Falcon's Talons and the Vigoorian Flails. Close and personal I see." Muramasa said with a smile. "I expect you will be needing close range weapons, if you are thinking of battling your way through the Aoi building. You would be doing a lot of battling in narrow stairwells." He said. Ryu nodded slightly.

"Ah, while you are here.. Let me have a look at your Dragon Sword." Muramasa said. Ryu drew the blade and handed it to him.

"Aiai, just as I thought. Battling fiends as hard as you do, the sword sadly has to take the hurt of it. Let me just fix this up quickly for you, you can take a look at the Elixirs while you wait." The old man said looking at the damage the blade had taken. Muramasa was not just a old traveling shopkeeper, but he was also a swords smith as well as a deadly sword fighter himself. The old man left, taking the Dragon Sword into the back to make it even stronger, as Ryu looked over what he would need of healing Elixirs and similar. Taking with him a few things Ryu sat down. He looked into the wall not really looking and thought of what he had learned.

He had now confirmed that the person Mujou was after, was here and in the Aoi building, as well as the fact that Mujou himself was in Tokyo.. The question was now, when would Mujou strike? Was it already to late? Had he missed his chance? At the same time it would not help of he was way to early... Ryu shook his head. Thinking about this would in the long run not help. From what he understood Mujou was not of the patient type. If he had attacked the Aoi building already, then Ryu would probably find him in the Black Spider ninja village. If not, then he was probably not far of. Ryu looked up as Muramasa returned with his sword.

"There you go, good as new, even better if I can say so myself." The old man said and handed him the Dragon Sword. as Ryu took hold of it, he smiled. The blade was shining and there was no marks or chips in in anymore.

"Thank you." Ryu said and handed him the payment for the work as well as the equipment.

"You just make sure to return safely and to teach those Black Spider ninjas a lesson. Keeping people up at night, like that." Muramasa growled. Ryu smiled under his mask even as it was not showing.

"Aah." He said and bowed down before leaving the shop.

"Good luck.." He heard Muramasa say low as Ryu closed the door. Night had now fallen and the city shined in the darkness. Ryu looked around before he hurried of towards the Aoi building and to what ever awaited him there.

At first look there seemed to be nothing signaling that the Black Spiders would be here. The skyscraper seemed quiet and still. The lights turned onto the building made it seem like the building was glowing blue, explaining one of it's namesakes. Usually the building was only used as offices, and as Ryu had learned now at least the higher floors where owned by the Black Spider clan.. His eyes narrowed as he looked upwards towards the top floors. Looking over the building nothing seemed to be out of place but Ryu knew that the higher floors could already have been colored red..

Deciding that it would only take to much time and there was no reason to do so, Ryu decided to make a way into one the higher floors skipping over most of the offices floors. He had already found how. Making his way quickly over to the next building, a grand hotel, Ryu moved as a shadow, keeping himself unseen. His target was a glass elevator that went to the top on the outside of the hotel and the elevator went up right next to the Aoi building.

Ryu waited as the elevator stood still on the ground floor and watched. Just as someone opened the elevator door and luckily for him, were going to the top floor, he jumped on to the top of the elevator and crouched down. As the elevator moved upwards, Ryu looked into the Aoi building floors. As expected the first 20 floors were all offices and all of them were dark, from there the last 10 had few lights on but Ryu's trained eyes could see ninjas moving around in there. His eyes narrowed when he could see right into the top floor of the Aoi building. There was very little light on, probably to make no one believe anyone was there, yet Ryu knew. The elevator came to a stop on the hotel's top floor and Ryu had to make his decision. There seemed like nothing was going on right now, but there was something in him that told him not to wait. As the elevator suddenly started to move down Ryu made up his mind to follow his gut on this. He waited until the elevator had passed the top ten floors.

Waiting til the last second, Ryu took his chance and leaped. By using the elevators speed as it was going down, jumping of it made him lighter, making his jump go up and then forward. Ryu quickly, while still in the air, pulled out a few shurikens and threw them into the glass he was headed to. The stars weakened the strong glass and as Ryu curled himself together and hit the glass with his back first, the glass shattered without harming him. Sliding to a stop on the floor, as glass rushed around him, Ryu quickly looked around. He had come to what Ryu guessed was the 18'th floor. Close to where the Black Spiders were and yet not close enough for them to notice just yet that he was there.

Suddenly hearing voices Ryu rushed for cover. Drawing his sword, he quickly got behind a desk and looked around the corner. Two Black Spider ninjas were running to where the window were broken.

"Something came thought here.. or someone.." One of them said looking around for what it had been holding one of the stars.

"We better report this." The other said, drawing up a radio. As his companion looked around and had his face turned away, Ryu rushed out from his hiding place, and took of the ninja's head before he could even turn. His radio broke as it hit the floor. The other ninja turned and had barely enough time to draw his own blade before Ryu was over him. The ninja managed only to block two of his attacks before Ryu got in a hit that took of one of his arms. Before he could scream out Ryu took his head of. As the ninja fell to the floor, Ryu looked around.

[Two guards so far.. and there are probably more on the way up to the next two.. The longer I can go unnoticed before I reach the 20'th floor, the better.] He growled low. Hurrying though the 18'th floor Ryu quickly found his way to the stairs and moved silently up towards the 19'th.

Coming up Ryu looked around quickly. This would be the last floor before the floors owned by the Black Spider clan. The floor was as expected a simple office floor, and again there was nothing telling that anything had happened yet. The floor was in order, and there was no signs of any battle.

[Have I come to early?] Ryu wondered silently as he was moving carefully towards the next set of stairs next to him, looking out for any of more guards.

Just as he reacted the stairs a voice cried out. Turning quickly to his left Ryu saw two more Black Spider ninja run towards him. Lowering himself down Ryu got ready. Just as the two were almost over him, Ryu slashed towards them. His blade cut across the first one's waist making him fall backwards and hit his friend. Ryu stood up quickly and jumped down towards the other one, that were still standing and the Dragon Sword cut him in half. His friend tried to get back up, but Ryu struck the blade through his chest killing him of. Looking around again Ryu found that these two had been the only ones on the floor. Standing up he swung his blade making the blood fly of it, before sheathing it again.

"All teams report in! All teams head towards the lower floors, we have intruders!" A radio on one of the dead ninjas screamed out, making Ryu jump. Quickly looking to the radio, Ryu sighed and rushed towards the stairs again.

[So it begins.] He thought quickly making his way up the stairs. He came to a stop half way up the stairs, listening. a large group of Black Spider ninjas were coming down the stairs. Realizing that he had a few minutes before they would reach him, he drew open his bag and pulled out the Falcon Talons. Quickly equipping them, Ryu got ready.

All to soon the first of the Black spider ninjas spotted him.

"It's the Dragon Ninja!"

"Get him!"

"Don't let him leave this floor!" The ninjas called as they began to rush towards him. Ryu's eyes shined dangerously as he stood still, just waiting for them to come close enough. as soon as the first ones were closing in Ryu dashed forward and slashed his way into them.

the first five fell in splats of blood just a few seconds after wards. they had no chance to defend as fast as Ryu was. just as Ryu slowed down the next 6 tired to corner him up against the wall. Ryu slashed into the first of them taking of his arm and then sank the talons into his chest before kicking, spinning his foot around, taking of his head with the claws on his foot. before the next one could react Ryu slashed over his chest sending him backing of away from him. Ryu turned to the next one and slashed into him with speed and strength. the ninja got hit a few good dozen times before suddenly one of the others manged to slash Ryu across his side. Ryu pulled away as the ninja he had been hitting fell to the ground dead. The wound on his side was not to deep but it was bleeding. The pain from the wound only made Ryu's anger grow and he lowered himself down. The Black Spider ninjas were pulling back a little as a group of those standing on top of the stairwell, threw Incendiary Shurikens towards him. Ryu ducked under the shuriken and they hit the wall behind him. Still gathering his strength Ryu counted the seconds.

Then suddenly he rushed up the stairs and slashed into the ninjas, just as the Incendiary Shurikens tore the wall apart, sending bits and pieces towards them. Some of the rocks and bits hit the Black Spider ninjas, distracting their deference and Ryu could kill them of.

Soon after the group of Black Spider ninjas were dead. The stairs were filled with corpses and chopped of limbs. The stairs and walls were colored red of splats of blood. Ryu stood still, breathing ever so slightly strained. He shook his hands, making the blood on the Talons color the walls even more. Silently leaving the stairs Ryu made his way into the next floor. Just as he walked on he passed the elevator, Ryu payed it no mind but the elevator was heading down. Quickly after Ryu found the next set of stairs, Guarded by a new crew of ninjas.

[It's gonna be a long night.] Ryu thought silently as the Spider ninjas rushed towards him.

Ryu had made his way up to the 29th floor and stood in a pool of blood. Around him lay what remained after a large group of Black spider ninjas and their ninja dogs. Every floor had been filled with ninjas and every floor had tougher and tougher enemies. Ryu was breathing hard, the Talons were dripping with blood as well. Ryu was covered in blood, both his own but mostly from his enemies. Ryu opened his bag and took out one of the Elixirs of Spiritual Life up. Taking a good sip of it, Ryu gave a sigh of relive as he felt his wounds were starting to close and his exhaustion were going away. Taking of the Falcon Talons, Ryu placed them back in the bag and took out the Vigoorian Flails. Standing up again Ryu started to move towards the next set of stairs, when his ears picked up on the static sound of a radio. He looked around and found it laying on the floor. Shaking his head slightly Ryu hurried up the stairs and towards the next floor and the ninjas waiting there. Just as he left a voice cut though the static.

"We need back up! We cant hold them of for much long...Aaarg!"

Ryu met his next sett of enemies as soon as he entered the stairs. This time Ryu wasted no time and dashed into the first big group of them. Swinging the Vigoorian Flails from hand to hand, Ryu cut his way into them and though them as the blood sprayed over the walls as limbs began to fly. Seeing this more of the ninjas rushed down towards him, at the same time as some of the backed up scared.

"Don't fall back, stand your ground, he is just one man!" Others called and rushed towards Ryu. Ryu took them on head on and as some of them jumped over him to get behind him, Ryu swung the Flails around his body keeping their blades from hitting him and killing those in front of him. Forcing the group of Black Spider ninjas to back up in the stairwell, he hear one of them curse angry.

"We have the high ground, so why cant we stop him?" That only made his eyes shine, as he gathered his strength and unleashed one of the Ultimate attacks with the Flails and effectively cut his way though the group of ninjas and came to a stop on top of the stairs. The last floor was quite large with only one door into the next room. Ryu guessed this building was mostly used for meetings, not really to hide someone in. The floor was filled with Black Spider ninjas, all of them at least class B ninjas. Ryu's eyes narrowed and he got ready, lowering his body.

"Get him!"

"Don't let him get farther!"

"Protect the room!" The ninjas called to each other, they were willing to give their lifes to stop him. Ryu stood completely still as they rushed towards him. Unleashing yet another Ultimate technique, Ryu made his way into the middle of the room. His attack was broken when one large ninja dog manged to duck under the blade and then jump him. Ryu landed on the floor with the large black dog over him, snapping after his neck. Two more dogs rushed into him, one of them sank his teeth into his left leg and started to pull as the other one snapped after his arms. Cursing angry Ryu tried to hold the first dog away from him, before he sank the Flails into the head of the other one snapping after his arms. As the dog fell to ground with a loud whine, Ryu used his right foot and gave the first dog a powerful kick to the stomach and kicked him of him. Getting up again, Ryu took hold of the Dragon Sword and killed the dog holding his foot. Ryu jumped to his feet as soon as he was free and blocked the attacks from the Black Spider ninjas that had moved in on him. The remaining and last dog tried to jump him again only to have his head firmly cut of as well as his master's. Quickly jumping out of the way for the next group, Ryu made some room and unleashed yet another Ultimate attack at them. Ryu jumped up and spun his body around, the wind blades created hit quite a good few of the ninjas sending them to the floor ether dead or badly hurt.

"Don..nt give up.. We must.. protect.. the room.. at any.. cost." One of the ninjas gasped as he forced himself up. Ryu had to be impressed with their will to keep fighting, As more of them stood up and they tried to corner him again. Ryu stood still for a second, making up his next move when he felt a blade cut his arm. Growling Ryu turned and killed the ninja that had done it, before rushing into those that remained. Few seconds later, the only ones alive were unable to get back up. Ryu looked around and swung his sword around coloring the floor with even more blood. Quickly taking one last sip of the Elixir, Ryu looked at the looked door and walked up to it.

Ryu rushed into the room, his hand on the Dragon sword hilt, ready to fight. The room was half dark, the only light came from two candle lights standing by the room wall, between then sat a man. Ryu could see this man was short just by looking at him. The man sat with his back to Ryu, meditating. Ryu moved closer not removing his hand from the sword.

"I knew you would be coming for me, I was not just not expecting it at this time, this soon." A voice spoke up, making Ryu draw his blade. The voice was far younger than Ryu had expected. As the man turned around and looked at him, Ryu froze to the ground.

What he had believed was a short man proved to be a young boy about the age of 15. He was dressed in a Black Spider ninja suit. The marks of the Black Spider clan on it, were in a blood red color, setting him apart from the others. Yet it was his face that froze Ryu to the ground. The boy's hair were of a silver grey color, it was half long in length, yet it stood out in all directions. A pair of pink eyes looked at him angry. The resemble was striking to that of Genshin, and it surprised Ryu to no end.

"Arion-ame-sama!" A voice called and three of the ninja's that had tired to prevent Ryu from entering, rushed into the room and infront of the young boy. Even as badly wounded as they were, they were still ready to give their lifes to protect their young leader. Ryu looked at the boy as he stood up.

"You killed my father.. and now you have come for me?" He asked drawing his blade. Ryu looked at him, not showing any emotion. Yet behind his cool face, Ryu was thinking so hard that it hurt. What was going on? and yet he understood why Genshin had sent him here to face of Mujou.

"Master please, you should not put any more strain on your body."

"Let us handle him, get out while you still can." Two of the ninjas said not taking their eyes of Ryu and tried to move in front of their master again. It was at that point that Ryu notised how pained the young boy's face was just from standing up. Ryu understood that Mujou had already hurt the young leader and that he had proberbly only barely escaped with his life.

"I am looking for Mujou." Ryu said finaly, surprising the boy a bit.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was asked to kill him." He only said, then there was a roar of joy coming from outside the room, before a few of the survivors gave their last cries as they got killed.

"He is here..." One of the ninjas said and looked to his lord. The three remaining Ninjas were all that were left to defend their lord, and all three of them were badly hurt. They were traped between the Dragon Ninja as well as the madman Mujou and his followers.

"Get out when I make an opeing." Ryu said and pulled out an Elixir and threw it to the boy.

"What? Why are you helping us?" The boy known as Arion-ame asked confused. Ryu looked at him and there was something that could remind of a smirk in his eyes.

"I promised someone to make sure that Mujou did not get to you." Ryu said and turned to the door.

[Besides.. Genshin would proberbly not let me get another nigth's sleep if anything happened to you.] He thougth silently. Arion-ame looked at the bottle and back at Ryu.

"Dont belive that I will own you one, just for this. Some day I will have my revenge for my father." He growled.

"Aah, I'll be waiting." Ryu said and got ready. He heard the boy open the bottle and take a sip of it before giving the rest to his men.

The door suddenly got kicked open and a large man stepped in. His skin had a ligth blue tone to it and had some purple markings on it. His hair was red with black tips as it stood up behind his head. His eyes were red yet the white in his eyes were turning yellow. His suit were a simple Black Spider ninja suit. Ryu's eyes narrowed, remebering quite well how the curse of the fiends spread in the body.

"Haha what to we have here? The Dragon Ninja as well as my prey, the young lord of the Black Spider ninja clan. Two for the price of one!" The man laughed pleased. He lifted his sword, the red and white sparks flashed and blinked.

"You must be Mujou." Ryu growled looking at him.

"Indeed, the migthly Mujou is my name and I'll teach you why I am called that!" He laughed and moved closer.

"Yet I should thank you for your hard work, you made getting up here so much easier. Even though I was really looking forward to get covered in blood, oh well your blood should do." He laughed and looked strait at Arion-ame as he finshed his sentece. "Your blood tastes ever so sweet." He laughed licking the egde of his sword.

"Bastard!" Arion-ame growled angry towards him.

"Come then, have another taste of your fathers blade." Mujou laughed and pointed the blade towards him. Arion-ame's eyes glowed hatefully as he looked to this man. Ryu steped infront of the young leader and set his ice cold ligth green eyes into him.

"Oh? You want to protect this boy? The son of your old nemesis?" Mujou laughed, not really beliving what he was seeing.

"I am here to take back what you have stolen." Ryu said and swinged his blade into a starting position.

"My lord, we should be ready to move.."

"We dont know how long the Dragon ninja can hold him." The ninjas wispered to Arion-ame. They felt better after their wounds had began to heal. The young boy nodded, wondering just who had made the Dragon Ninja swear to protect him.

"Come then, Dragon Ninja let's see what you have against me." Mujou laughed loudly and rushed towards Ryu. Ryu only waited for it and just as the blade swung towards his head, Ryu blocked it. The force of the block was enougth to get Mujou out of balace and Ryu leaped into the air before flying down towards him. Mujou was out of balance and could not block it but he maged to let himself fall backwards and out of the way. The Dragon Sword made a cut into the floor where Mujou had stood. Mujou rolled around and rushed into Ryu, their blades locked together.

"Now, hurry.." One of Black Ninjas said and hurried passed the two warriors.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mujou growled and ran towards Arion-ame. The young boy stopped and drew his own blade.

"No master!" One of the ninjas jumped infront of his lord and took the stricke from Mujou, cutting him in two from his shoulder and to his waist.

"No!" Arion-ame yelled as the ninja fell to the ground. Mujou laughed pleased and got ready to stricke again.

His attack was stopped as Ryu slashed across Mujou's back. The half fiend turned and stared hatefully at him, his red eyes shining. Ryu stood ready, his dragon blood boiling. As Mujou turned around completly the two remaining ninjas took hold of their lords arms and pulled him into a secret door that lead to a secret elevator.

"Stopp him, but keep him alive! I want to kill him myself!" Mujou called to his men as a small group tried to get past Ryu and Mujou and get to Arion-ame. Ryu effectively stepped in their way and killed a good few of them, bying the others enougth time to lock the door and get away.

"After them! Get me that kid!" Mujou roared angry and rushed into Ryu again slashing lose on him. The other ninjas ran towards the elevators hoping to get them at the lower floors.

Meanwhile Ryu was forced backwards by the strikes and soon hit the wall with his back. Quickly casting a quick look to it, Ryu blocked the next strike and got forced back into the wall. The wall gave in suddenly and Ryu triped into the spining hidden door and vanished as the door swung around again. Ryu smiled fainly as he heared Mujou roar in anger. Ryu pulled back a bit and suddenly felt a cold wind against his skin. Ryu looked up, his eyes following the narrow hall and found out that he had come up just by the roof. Apparently an escape way to the roof. His look turned back at the door as he heard a roar of anger again and the door swung around to quickly, that as Mujou rushed througth it, it spun around atleast tentimes more. Ryu blocked the attack before spinning around and cut Mujou over the stomach. As the man cried out and pulled back, Ryu saw that the blood that came out were dark purple. The half fiend roarded angry and rushed into Ryu again.

The two of them started to figth their way thougth the narrow hall and up at the helecopter platform on the roof. Their battle went back and forth between them. The storm was returning, and the ground became wet and slippy by the hard rain, and the sky ligthed up by the flashes of ligthing that filled the sky over the city. A hard strong wind blew over the roof tops.

Ryu noticed that Mujou keept changing battle stile.

[As the sword passes from hand to hand, it keeps a bit of the warrior soul of it's past owner.] Genshin's words suddenly jumped back into his head. Watching his moves Ryu noticed something else. Mujou not only keept changing battle stile but he kept switching the sword from his rigth hand to his left.

[I had that sword for a very long time.] He remebered Genshin said, and he understood that Mujou was using Genshin's way of figthing as he held the sword in his left hand. He could use this, since Ryu had haven a fair share of battles against Genshin and could more effectly read his moves and jugde what would be the next move Mujou could do.

Ryu was right, most of all Mujou used the same technices as Genshin had and Ryu was now quickly winning ground. Since Mujou was perhaps half fiend now, but he still missed the strength that Genshin had.

Then suddenly Mujou slashed into to Ryu and his attacks pulled Ryu upwards. Ryu just barley manged to let himself drop to the ground hard, as Mujou jumped up trying to take hold around him. Landing hard on his back, Ryu rolled back on his feet. As Ryu stood up he was panting for air, his chest hurt but the blade had missed going to deep.

"Did you belive I only knew Genshin's moves? I know yours as well. Remeber this sword has a part of your soul with your memories in it." Mujou laughed pleased with himself after nearly getting in a Izuna Drop on the Dragon ninja. Ryu growled angry.

"Lets see how you like tasting your own technics against yourself." Mujou grinned and started a wave of deadly attacks over Ryu. Ryu was focusing to block and defend as he tired to find a opeing.

Yet as the tables had turned Ryu suddenly remebered his figths against the dobble ganger fiends. Compared to them Mujou was only using the blade skills Ryu knew. Quickly jumping backwards and placing the Dragon Sword in the sheath again, Ryu then jumped forward, landing on his hands and then sending his feet strait into Mujou's stomach. The half fiend pulled back gasping for air when Ryu spinned around and landed on his hands again. Suddenly bending his body strait up, his feet hit Mujou with a uppercut, sending him recoiling further. As Ryu stood up he unleashed a number of his moves from his time as a Dead or Alive contestant and Mujou had no chance to defend himself from the attacks, and got knocked around hard.

"Enougth of this!" The madman roared after a little while and swung his sword around, making Ryu pull back with a few backflips and landed. As Ryu stood up again, he redrew the Dragon Sword.

As Mujou rushed into him again, the battle stiles were mixed badly and Ryu would easily block or pull back from the attacks as well as get a number of good hits in. Mujou was so enranged he had no idea what he was doing anymore. The battle raged back and forward for a little while, none of them seeming to get the uper hand before Ryu found a opening.

"It's over." Ryu said and then unleashed his Ultimate technice into him and as he ended it, Ryu finshed it of with a Izuna Drop. Ryu slashed into him, sending him upwards before Ryu jumped up and grabed hold around Mujou and turned him around. There was no chance Mujou could avoid it and soon after they smashed into the ground.

As Mujou lay still in a pool of his own dark purple blood, Ryu moved closer.

"I was.. so close.. Why.. why.. would.. you care.. about.. the Black.. Spider..clan.." Mujou asked as blood dripped from his mouth. Ryu took the sword and the sheath and looked at him.

"Genshin asked me to bring his sword back." He only said. Mujou began to laugh, making more blood come out from his mouth.

"I.. would not... be surprised.. if he.. did.." Ryu did not answer, only tied the blade to his side.

"So.. this is.. it... my death.." Mujou asked as his skin, hair and eyes turned human again.

"I was.. so close..." Mujou said and then faded away completly. Ryu sighed and closed Mujou's eyes. Standing up again, Ryu turned around and looked over the city. His look followed on and as the sky filled up with ligthing again, Ryu looked to Mount Fuji.

**I am really happy with how this came out, as I spent a LOT of time just studding game play so I could do Ryu's moves right and getting the characters personality down right.**

**I had a lot of fun making this villain as well as my little twist with the son;)**

**and again:**

**Mujou means Ruthless.**

**Aoi building= blue building **

**And finally.. Arion-ame means Iron-Rain.**

**As always feel free to tell me how I did.**

**Ligthingtooth**


	3. Chapter 3

silently Ryu entered the graveyard again at nightfall. he had to wait a day before entering again, thanks to the Black spider ninjas had buried those that had been killed in the battles against Mujou.

the graveyard lay silently again and white flower pedals from the flowers on the new graves, were getting blowing up in the wind. Ryu moved silently though the graves back to the grave he was looking for. for a few seconds he got confused and lost, before he realized that the grave he was looking for now had a sword on it again. Ryu smiled understanding why Arion-ame had done that, not believing that Ryu would return his fathers sword.

then just as Ryu loosened Genshin's sword from his belt and took the first steps onto the grave in itself the sudden light blinded him again.

as the light faded out Ryu was standing in the soul area again, only this time it was completely changed. the ground was covered in soft grass and wild flowers. the sound of water had him turn his head to see a small river go though the land once again. it's clear cool water fueling the growth of the plants and gave life to the land. around him there stood great old almond trees in bloom, their pedals got whirled around in the wind that blew over the land, making the grass lay in its blows. the sky were blue above him dotted with little white clouds.

Ryu turned as he felt someone came up behind him. Genshin smiled as he saw him. Ryu handed him the sword.

"it's done." Ryu only said, his voice as cold as ever. Genshin took the sword and smiled.

"indeed. then will you give me one last request?" he asked placing the sword on his back again. Ryu's eyes narrowed for a second.

"would you allow me one last fight dragon ninja, to rest my warrior heart?" Genshin asked with a smile. Ryu said nothing but drew the dragon blade, turning to face Genshin. there was a strange light in his eyes, like the eyes was smiling. Genshin gave a roar of joy and unsheathed his sword. the read and white sparks danced over the blade in enjoyment, fueled by the warrior blood.

Ryu lowered himself down, planting his feet into the ground, giving him good balance and a strong posture.

Genshin jumped up in the air and striked at Ryu. Ryu backed of with a couple of steps and then before Genshin could recover after the landing rushed into him and slashed with the Dragon Sword. Genshin just barely manged to block the attacks and get Ryu of him. as Genshin then unleashed a wave of hard and strong strikes, Ryu pulled back again while blocking. the two fighters fought through the grass and made the flower pedals in the wind twist and fly around them. Ryu jumped up and slashed at Genshin, he just barely manged to pull out of the way by rolling around in the grass. as he stood up again there were a large grin on his face. his eyes shined in excitement. his entire body just enjoyed the feeling of battle. his smile widened as he saw the same light in Ryu's eyes. both of them were enjoying the fight. the battle raged back and forth between them. Genshin striking with force and strength and Ryu staying at a distance and took use of any openings he found. their battle raged for some time with out any one seeming to get the overhand.

Genshin was constantly trying to close the gap between then and Ryu constantly pulling out of the way and keeping out of his reach for long. Genshin suddenly stopped and lowered himself. Ryu stopped a little away from him and got ready suddenly seeing Genshin's hands were doing ninpo signals.

then with a roar Genshin stopped at the final signal and a large ball of fire appeared between his hands. Ryu lowered himself down, recognizing the ninpo attack and as Genshin let it shot towards him leaped backwards, using his hands and legs to pull back. he stopped believing he was clear of the blast when he suddenly had to lean back as far as he could go, the fire ball passing over him with just inches to spare. the fireball turning after passing him and came towards Ryu again that leaped to his feet and dashed of. one quick look to Genshin told the tell tale of what was happening as he could see Genshin's hands moving to control the fireball. dashing and rolling helped ryu to avoid the fireball, Ryu knew that sooner or later Genshin would run out of ninpo power and the ball would fade away, all he had to do was keep out of it's reach until then.

and soon enough Ryu saw Genshin began to tire and then dashed towards him. in the few seconds after the fireball faded Genshin was weakened and Ryu slammed into him with all power he could muster using the momentum of his speed as well. Genshin took a good cut to his side and cringed pulling back a little and manged to block the next strike. before Ryu could strike again he slashed after him making a cut across Ryu's stomach and made the ninja pull back. they came to a stop and looked at each other, both panting for breath. both covered in minor wounds and cuts, and their eyes shining in excitement over the battle. they were afar for done yet, their blood were boiling.

Genshin roared and dashed forwards towards Ryu then dahsed to a side and cut Genshin as he passed him. Genshin growled feeling the new wound open and then leaped towards Ryu, his sword slicing into the ground where Ryu had been a moment ago. Genshin pulled his sword out and blocked the next attack Ryu tried. Ryu pulled far back and lowered himself down gathering all of his remaining strength. Genshin roared and dashed forwards again. Ryu waited until Genshin was almost over him, and raised his sword to strike. at that moment Genshin made and opening in his defense and Ryu unleashed his Ultimate attack. his attacks was so fast they were pasts what a human eye could see and Genshin took multiple attacks into his body.

when Ryu's attack ended Genshin tripped backwards holding to his deep wounds with one hand, the other still gripping around the sword.

"it's over..." Genshin laughed coughing up blood.

"you.. get better.. and better.." he laughed and fell backwards into the grass. Ryu moved carefully up beside him.

"don't look.. like that.. Dragon ninja.. I may be dead.. but my soul.. lives on in.. this sword.. that is... the fate of the.. leaders of.. the black.. spider clan.." Genshin gasped and looked at him. "the.. other part.. of my.. soul.. will.. rest.. peaceful.." he smiled faintly. Ryu looked at him and then the light over took him again.

Ryu found himself still standing on the grave with the sword and sheath still in his hand. Ryu lifted it and looked at it. sparks of red and white danced over the fire mark on it. he could feel the power with in it. the souls that lived on with in it and the presence of the fiend power with in it. as well as the fiend powers luring him to use it so that it could take him over.

he suddenly threw the blade into the air and then just as it fell back down cut through it with the dragon sword, cutting it in half. the fined presence with in it had angered him. as the two pieces fell to the ground, Ryu leaped back. out of the two pieces came what could remind of essence orbs. there were a lot of different colors on them. most of them had different shades of red. one of them were a large red one with black color over it and a small golden one. Ryu watched as the different red orbs returned to the pieces of the sword. the other colors shot of, some of them into different graves around him and others passed out of sight. the golden one shot into Ryu and he gasped surprised. it was a bizarre feeling that struck him, it was like he could feel himself more complete. like he had regained a piece of himself he had not even missed. he shook his head slightly but were glad to know the sword no longer possessed a piece of his soul and memories. the last orb left were the large red one with the black shadow. Ryu watched as the orb began to drive the black shadow out of itself. the black shadow was in the end forced to let go and as it was realized hovered for a moment before vanishing with a hissing sound like smoke. the now clear shining red orb hovered for a second before retuning to the sword again.

"Genshin.." Ryu said now knowing that the fiend presence the the sword had been driven out for good. he palced the two pieces carefully into his bag with the sheath and disappeared out of the grave yard.

he returned to Tokyo for one last thing. he entered the shop of Muramasa after closing hours but he knew the old man was there.

"ah Ryu, you cleaned out that mess pretty good I heard." the old man chuckled gently as he came out of the back room. Ryu only watched him but said nothing.

"the black spiders seemed to have calmed down now. you did good work." Muramasa continued. Ryu nodded and lowered his bag.

"I need you to hold on to these for me again." he said and took out the talons and the Frails.

"sure sure no problem. you never know when these come in handy again. good to have them somewhere you know where to find them when you need them." Muramasa said and placed them back with the other weapons he held for him.

"there is also one last favor I need to ask of you." Ryu said and pulled out the broken sword.

"oh.. I see." Muramasa only said and took the pieces.

"I'll fix that." he said and took the sword back into the back room. Ryu followed him in and watched as Muramasa began to reforge the sword.

some time later Muramasa held the sword gently. the sparks once again dancing over the blade.

"this is a very powerful sword.. you should be careful wielding it.." he said and placed it back in the sheath.

"I know. " Ryu said as Muramasa handed him the blade. Ryu took it quickly into the bag again.

"it should be were it belongs." Muramasa said silently. he knew of the blade's power and and not given it the chance to get any parts of his soul. Ryu only nodded and turned to leave.

"I owe you one.." he said silently and left. Muramasa smiling gently as Ryu was gone.

a few days later in the hidden village of the black spider clan, in the bamboo forest right outside of the village, a young boy was training hard alone. guards were standing not to far away but he had asked to be left alone for a while.

sweat dripped from his forehead and made his spiky silver hair stick to his forehead. in his head he saw the fight between the Dragon Ninja and Mujou over and over and his training increased as he saw it. he had been to weak. far to weak. he had been catch in an ambush by Mujou in the village only a few days before and had been seriously hurt, many of the men that were faithful to his father had lost their life to protect him and get him to safety. he had lost more men that he could count over those past few months. he roared in frustration over how weak he had been to stop it and took down a group of trees around him. his hurt shoulder screaming in pain as he did and it made him cringe and lean to a thick bamboo pole. he dried the sweat from his face and he cursed remembering how the Dragon Ninja, his father's killer had in the end saved him. it was an embarrassment he was not sure he could live with and to know that the dragon ninja and taken his father's sword. the sword that had gone down the generations in his line..

he stood up quickly, looking into the woods. he swore he would get better, get strong enough and then kill the dragon ninja and have his revenge. with that in mind he returned to his training determined to get better. strikes and slashes followed advances and blocks. and for a while there he was doing pretty well. then his shoulder screamed as he raised the arm to much and the pain overcame him and he fell to his knee, holding to the hurting shoulder.

a cold wind suddenly blew through the forest and he froze to the spot suddenly feeling the presence of a enemy. he looked around but could not see anything when a sword came flying through the air and landed in front of him.

"what?" he asked frightened and most of all confused. the blade before him shined as red and white sparks flashed over it. Arion-ame pulled to his feet and moved over to it. the sheath hang on to it as well. he looked around as he carefully took his hand around the hilt and the sparks seemed to flash up as he touched it. as he pulled it out of the ground and looked at it, he could feel how the sword almost seemed to recognize him as one of theirs and how the souls with in it seemed to rejoice over of being back in the hands of the true leader. he could swear he felt his father's pride as he watched the sparks dance over the blade as he looked at his own refection in the blade. a sound as the ninja who threw the blade to him vanished made him look up and around again, the guards had suddenly picked up on the enemy presence and rushed to their young leader's aid.

"Arion-sama! are you hurt?" one of them asked worried as they came up to him.

"I'm fine." he said and lowered the sword as he looked away.

"sir.. that sword.." the other said confused.

"looks like we might owe the dragon ninja yet another favor.." Arion-ame hissed not really liking to think about him owing his enemy favors, yet he had gained respect for the dragon ninja, as he had returned the blade to his family.

this one I'll owe you. he thought low feeling his father's soul seemed to laugh inside him.

"we should return that favor in full, black spider ninja stile." he smiled and made his men laugh.

"yes sir." they said and followed their master back into the village.

**So final part.**

**I had a lot of fun doing this fight, and my friend that I did this for really liked it and I hope you did to.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Ligthingtooth**


End file.
